This invention relates to DC to DC converters and more specifically to such converters providing multiple regulated output voltages in a portable power source.
Portable test equipment is often used in connection with field work and telephone central office work where operation of the test equipment presents a low voltage requirement from either a 48 or 24 volt battery power source. High efficiency is difficult to obtain in a regulated DC power source at low voltages. Moreover, the delicate nature of the quantities being tested and the test tolerances require that such a low voltage power source contain minimal amounts of output voltage ripple. It is also a frequent requirement that more than one item of test equipment be sustained independently at the same time.
There is, therefore, a requirement for a low voltage, multiple output regulated DC to DC power supply, having a relatively high operating efficiency, low output voltage ripple, and the capability of sustaining independent loads, each placing variable power demand on separate outputs while maintaining output regulation.